This new proposal presents the coherent clinical oncology activities at the University of California, San Francisco and its participation in the Northern California Oncology Group. Over the past year we have demonstrated an ability to perform as a coordinated, multidisciplinary force as a university and in this cooperative group activity. Recognizing the very modest level of funding afforded in the first year of our grant proposal, we have demonstrated the ability to provide clinical data of excellent quality and quantity. Particularly noteworthy have been the following activities: 1. We have provided the largest single institutional patient input to all clinical studies in the Northern California Oncology Group program (118 patients as of 8/78). 2. We have demonstrated a major scientific ability in the proposing of new studies for the group (including 5 Phase III studies, 6 Phase II studies, and 1 Phase I study). 3. We have demonstrated multidisciplinary cooperative activities with 2+ modalities in 4 studies. 4. We have utilized our expertise in Clinical Pharmacology and Pharmacokinetics (Misonidazole and PCNU studies). 5. We have had a major leadership role in the NCOG with participation in all committees (Group Executive Officer, Chairmanships of the Surgery and Radiation Therapy Committee as well as 11 other Committees). 6. We have designed, developed, and streamlined the data management and statistical information records, designed data manuals and training facilities, and provided criticism of protocols. We have been a major resource for patients and science in the area of gastrointestinal, breast, central nervous system, lung, and head neck malignancies. We expect over the next several years to enhance and improve these activities. UCSF is a unique resource of demonstrated ability.